All Dino Charged Up (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of All Dino Charged Up. One morning at Canterlot High, Pinkie Pie was excited. Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Today is the day we are going to our favorite field trip for the museum! Yahoo! Applejack: I'm guessin' the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Fluttershy: This sounds very exciting. Spike: I'll bet Pinkie's excited about this. Starlight Glimmer: I'm sure she is, Spike. Twilight Sparkle: Let's pack our bags, Girls. It's time we be ready for Amber Beach. Altogether: Yeah! At the Ivan Ooze's Lair, Ivan has a great idea for a new Monster. Ivan Ooze: Leia, You and Vypra prepare the next resurrection ceremony while Jinxer makes the next beast. Leia: Yes, Father. Ivan Ooze: Jinxer, How's it coming? Jinxer: Soon, Master Ooze, I finished my own project. Ivan Ooze: Okay Then, Let's see him. And then, They've been viewed the Monster and called Reptillaooze. Ivan Ooze: Ahh, Just the Reptile I could use as a new pet. I've got just the job for ya. Reptillaooze: What is your bidding, Master? Ivan Ooze: Now that you put it this way. At that moment, Vypra, Leia and the dark magicians begin their next resurrecting spell. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Time for evil sources to return! And then, Goldar, Scorpina, Finster, Baboo, Squatt, Mordant, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Mesogog, Zeltrax, Sledge, Fury, Wrench, Poisandra, Curio, Snide, Singe and Lord Arcanon have been revived. Goldar: Hey, We're back! Scorpina: But how? Mesogog: It appears we have some new friends. Curio: Who're you two? Leia: I am Leia, And this is Vypra, Demon Princess. Vypra: Come, Ivan Ooze has plan for all of you. Meanwhile at the Sunny Bell, Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Bongo and Tap misses their friends, Mary Bell and Vivian. Ken: (sighs) Big Sis, We wish Mary Bell will come back and have fun with us and we'll be together again. Yuri: I hope so, Ken, But there's nothing to do with us today. Bongo: We missed Vivian too, She's a bit bossy. Tap: And Mary Bell has probably missed us. Ribbon: (whimpers) One day at Canterlot High, Principal Celestia announced the students about the Field Trip. Principal Celestia: Students of Canterlot High, If anyone has their permission slip, Pass it on to one of the students next to you and give them to Vice Principal Luna. Ransik: And if either of you from Crystal Prep have your permission slip from parents or guardians, Give them all to Dean Cadance and we'll be on our way to Amber Beach soon. Starlight Glimmer: I can hardly wait. At Crystal Prep Academy, Ransik got a phone call. Ransik: Hello, Kendall, My students and I are just getting ready for our field trip to your museum tomorrow morning. Kendall Morgan: Ransik, We got trouble on Amber beach. Can you, Your Rangers and any of your supporters come meet us at the lab as soon as you can? Ransik: Of course, We'll be on our way this afternoon tomorrow. The next morning, They arrived at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Twilight Sparkle: I don't believe it, The Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Home base of the Dino Charge Rangers! Applejack: I can't imagine why. Rarity: My word, This is fabulous, If I do say so myself. Spike: (chuckles) Me too. Tyler Navarro: Hey, Guys. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Hi. Are you... (as Tyler covers her mouth) Tyler Navarro: Shhh... (looks left and right) How would you girls like a tour outside? Spike: But I thought.... Twilght Sparkle: (clears her throat and points her head at Tyler) Spike: Oh, I think I know what you mean. As no one was watching, Tyler led Twilight and her friends into the T-Rex head who's mouth contains a slide leads them right into the Dino Lab. Spike: That was fun! Twilight Sparkle: So, What's going on here. Tyler Navarro: Just thought I'd introduce you to my friends, The rest of the Dino Charge Rangers, And I've heard you've met the Mighty Morphin and the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: (realized) I knew it, Tyler Navarro, The Dino Charge Red Rangers. Then, Ransik, his alliance, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and the field trip students came with the rest of the Dino Charge Rangers along with the Mighty Morphin and Dino Thunder Rangers, Alpha 5, 6 and 7, Anton Mercer, Elsa, Keeper. Ransik: Twilight, We were beginning to think you all wouldn't make it. Dean Cadance: Good thing Tyler showed you the short cut. Twilight Sparkle: Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, Tommy, It's good to see you guys. Android Jason: Hey, Twilight. Zack Taylor: Good to see you gals again, Especially you, Spike. Billy Cranston: It's been a while. Trini Kwan: It sure was. Kimberly Ann Hart: Glad you all could make it. Android Tommy: Great to see you. Rarity: Long time no see, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Tommy, Katherine, Trent. Conner McKnight: Yes, Rarity, It's been a while since our final battle with Nightmare Moon. Ethan James: It's great to see you all again. Kira Ford: Glad you all could make it. Tommy Oliver: It's good to see you all again. Katherine Hillard: It's been a long time. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: But it's nice we're working together again. Sunset Shimmer: And look, It's the rest of the Dino Charge Rangers. Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, Tyler's father, James, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing and Heckyl. It's so good to see you guys at last. Tyler Navarro: Yep, The gang's all here. All eleven of us plus twelve. Chase Randall: Gday, Rarity. Rarity: Pleasure, I'm sure. Koda: We happy to meet you. Riley Griffin: What's up? Shelby Watkins: Nice to meet you all. Sir Ivan of Zandar: Greetings, Harmony Force Rangers. James Navarro: Glad you all could make it. Prince Phillip III: Welcome. Kendall Morgan: I've figured you could make it. Zenowing: It is good to meet you all again. Heckyl: Charmed. Twilight Sparkle: I don't believe it, Three groups of Power Rangers with Dinosaur Power. Keeper: (just as he appeared from mists) Hello, Harmony Force Rangers. Tyler Navarro: Meet Keeper, Our mentor. Keeper: It is good to finally meet you, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Spike and Starlight Glimmer. Twilight Sparkle: Great to meet you too, Keeper. I've heard how you and Kendall formed the Dino Charge Rangers from the start. Keeper: Kendall Morgan: Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225